Almost Incoming
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: An alternate story twist for the end of my story Incoming. Requested by the amazing my beautiful idiot :') Contains Laurwalk


_A/N: Okay so this is an alternate story for Lauren's birth in my story Incoming. It was requested by the ever awesome my beautiful idiot. I hope this is what you envisaged! And sorry it took me so long! :')_

_It's Christmas Eve! Yay or if you don't celebrate it then Happy Holidays from Don'tForgetTheNotes to you awesome people :')_

_Sadly I do not own the characters as they are based on members of Team StarKid and I'm not say any relationships implied in the story are real :')_

* * *

Lauren stared up at the doctor as he examined her, his expression seemed so worried and Lauren could feel herself starting to panic. Something was wrong. Another contraction came and the doctor's expression seemed to grow worse.

'What's wrong?'

'The twins aren't moving down and one seems to be breached.'

Breached? No. Babies could die if they were breached. She looked up at Joe, he was rubbing her hand and putting on a brave face but Lauren could see the worry in his eyes. She groaned as the doctor pushed down on the top of the bump. Lauren felt like one of her rips was about to crack with the force.

'Okay one of them has moved down now. Push Lauren!'

Lauren did. The epidural seemed to have worn off for some reason and she was in so much pain. It was sending her woozy. She felt Joe's hand tighten around hers as her eyes began to droop. She was so tired.

'Come on Lauren! Keep pushing!'

Suddenly crying sounds filled the room but to Lauren they sounded so far away. She found she couldn't catch her breath. The doctor was holding up little Rosie but Lauren's vision was blurring. Somewhere in the distance she could hear an alarm starting to go off and a shout in slow motion of.

'We've lost the heartbeat on the second baby!'

And then.

'She's bleeding too heavily!'

But then Lauren felt her eyes close all together as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

'We need to take her to theatre now!'

Joe pressed up against the wall as the medical staff rushed about. They had moved Lauren so she was lying on the bed and then there were pushing her out of the room at a run. There was finally silence in the room. Joe wanted to go after them but he felt like he was glued to the wall. There had been so much blood.

Joe thought back to the night, a few months ago when he'd gotten the phone call from Jaime to say Lauren had been rushed into hospital. They had always known there would be some risks, due to carrying twins but also Lauren's petite size. But Joe hadn't thought they would be this bad.

'Sir? Would you like to hold your daughter?'

Slowly he blinked and turned around. A nurse was stood there smiling at him weakly. In her arms was little Rosie, all cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. Joe slowly took her from the nurse and looked down at his little girl. She had quickly stopped crying and was now opening and closing her eyes.

'I can find out which theatre they've taken her to if you like.'

He nodded and watched her leave the room before looking down at Rosie. Little Rosie Elizabeth. It was funny how she was only a few minutes old and yet she already suited her name so much. He carefully sat down on a chair and brushed her hair off her face. It was exactly the same shade as Lauren's, this almost made Joe crumble. He couldn't lose Lauren, not now. The small box in his pocket suddenly felt so heavy. And what about Rosie's sister? Katelyn Marie? Joe couldn't bear to lose her either. Finally the nurse came back in.

'They've taken her to Theatre 7. Why don't you let me take this little one and you can go and wait outside?'

Joe nodded and stood up. He gave Rosie to the nurse and then followed her out of the room. She pointed him in the right direction and he set off. He looked back around just to see her carrying Rosie out of sight. It was strange that Joe felt more alone now so with a deep breath he set off to Theatre 7.

The waiting outside was terrible. It felt like long time but it really wasn't long before he heard the unmistakable sound of a crying child. Thank god, that meant Katelyn was okay! And sure enough a few minutes later a nurse wheeled out little Katelyn in an incubator, he stopped to let Joe look at his daughter for a moment before pushing her away. Joe took a breath and looked up at the doors to the theatre as someone opened them.

'You can come in now.'

It felt like he was literally dragging his feet but he made it in through the door. His breath caught as he saw Lauren, they were still stitching her up after the C-section, which had to mean she was all right didn't it? He looked at the doctor as he walked over to him.

'She's going to be just fine. We had to sedate her as she's lost a lot of blood but she's already having a blood transfusion and she'll be fine before you know it.'

Joe nodded before looking at his little girlfriend again. She was okay, they were all okay. He felt almost overwhelmed as relief washed over him.

* * *

Lauren slowly opened her eyes. She still felt groggy but she didn't care about that, she had more important things to worry about. Where were the twins? She remembered blacking out after the first one had been born, that would have been Rosie but what about her sister, Katelyn? Panic slowly washed over Lauren, were her twins okay? She jumped and she felt someone squeeze her hand. She opened her eyes fully and looked up at Joe.

'Joe, where are the...where are...'

She was still too groggy to get the words out properly. She had to know they were okay. She couldn't have lost one or both of them at the final hurdle.

'Shush...they're both fine, you did it Lo.'

She closed her eyes as Joe put his arms around her. If Joe was telling her they were okay, then she believed him. A tear slowly escaped her eye but it didn't mean she was sad. Finally she looked into Joe's eyes as he pulled back slightly from her.

'They said they'll bring them in when you're ready.'

There were suddenly butterflies in her stomach, she'd finally be able to see them and she wasn't going to wait a moment longer.

'I think I'm ready now.'

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! And if you followed Incoming that please note the sequel will most likely be up in the next few days!_


End file.
